sexeducationfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Effiong
Eric Effiong is one of the main characters in Sex Education. He is portrayed by Ncuti Gatwa. He is Otis's best friend who is gay and comes from a religious Ghanaian family. Early Life Eric grew up in a very religious, Christian household with his parents and several sisters, none of which know his sexuality as a gay man, apart from his father. He stopped believing in God, then attends church after he is assaulted. It can be assumed that he believes in God after this. After joining Swing Band, Lily Iglehart comes over to his house, under the assumption that he'll have sex with her. After the shock wears off and Eric tells her he's gay, they have a make-over and watch gay porn. His father catches them and kicks Lily out of the house. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Season 1, Eric is Otis' right hand man- they do everything together. Eric gets bullied and beat up continuously by Adam, until the two of them are in detention together and Adam gives Eric a blow job. They start to secretly hook up. Season 2 In Season 2, Eric starts dating Rahim- a new French kid at school. They become boyfriends and even say "I Love You", but secretly Eric still has feelings for Adam. Eric even sees Adam late at nights to smash things but he turns Adam down eventually telling him that he can't like someone who doesn't like themselves. Adam eventually makes a big public display of affection to prove to Eric his love and the two get together. Eric also plays in the swing band throughout this season. Personality Eric is a loud, fun and bright personality. Considering how outgoing he is, he can often seem shameless, but as much as he wants to fit in, he does not care what people think of him. Physical Appearance Eric uses his clothing and fashion sense to express himself by wearing colorful, lively outfits, and sometimes spruces up his looks with drag-inspired makeup. Relationships Adam Groff Adam is Eric's bully, crush, and crusher. Throughout the first season, Adam bullies him, most of their altercations being physical. In the season finale, Adam kisses him and later gives him a blowjob. After that, they show a clear mutual attraction, but their fate is uncertain. Throughout the second season, they secretly hook up and eventually get together in the final episode of season 2. Otis Milburn ]] Otis is Eric's best friend. They turn to each other for advice on most matters. Despite having a brief fallout after ditching Eric on his birthday, their friendship is strong all throughout the first and second seasons. Appearances Season One (8/8) * * * * * * * * Season Two (8/8) *"Episode 1" *"Episode 2" *"Episode 3" *"Episode 4" *"Episode 5" *"Episode 6" *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Season 1 Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(11).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(7).jpg Season 2 Eric Effiong Season 2 Portrait.jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(10).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters